This relates generally to wireless communication networks.
As mobile and wireless networks grow in popularity, radio and wireless communication standards may be adapted to increasing bandwidth requirements. Such communication standards may enable various electronic devices to use wireless signals to communicate with a data network. For example, an electronic device may establish a wireless connection to a local base station in order to access a broader data network such as the Internet. In addition, multiple electronic devices may use such communication standards to communicate with each other.